Cracking Heads
by WinterDance
Summary: Murders centered around Torchwood, a group called Pilgrim and a dead employee twist round one another and raise all kinds of interesting things while some draw closer, some realize, and one just doesn't seem to get it. The Unseen verse version of "They Keep Klling Suzie" with some new twists and turns. Rating for language and stuff.
1. Chapter 1

**So, here begins the Unseen verse version of "They Keep Killing Suzie". Still don't own them, still want naked pics to decorate my house, still only too sure that ain't gonna happen. As always, thanks for reading and please let me know what you think.**

"Just to inform you I was quite content to remain behind and try to replace everything on the shelf from 1976 in its proper order including the item identified as 741203GDQX-7A3 which in your haste to snatch from said shelf while swearing to me that it was indeed a Juxakun Storage Tube and it would contain an Auuzckwak worm which was used for sexual pleasure in at least four galaxies including the Vegas and Barsharmth, the second of course also responsible for that bottle of viscous brownish green elixir that causes the most intense orgasms that it is not recommended with species that have problems with blood or other bodily fluid pressure. Human, sir. I have a blood pressure and would like to avoid exploding." The whole time Ianto had been talking Jack's grin had just gotten bigger. Rolling his eyes, Ianto wondered why he bothered. When it came to sexual matters, activities, ideas, suggestions, possibilities...anything having to do with sex actually, Captain Jack Harkness was unapologetic and unrepentant. However, the gagging noises from Owen and the heavy sighs from Gwen, both of which were drifting forward from the rear seat were somewhat worth it.

"I told you, I want you to be more involved with fieldwork," Jack said, reaching over and rubbing Ianto's thigh. "There may come a time when I'm not available or Owen is finally so much of a twat we Retcon him back to infancy and watch him sit in the corner naked while he drools and plays in his own pooh."

Ianto slapped Jack's hand. "I did not need that mental image."

"Why is it always Owen? Why not Gwen?" Owen whined.

"Because no one wants to see me naked in the corner playing with myself!" Gwen snapped. Absolute silence followed and while it took a few moments it dawned on her what she said and only then did she realize no one was disagreeing.

"And I think that pretty much says it all, or doesn't say it," Owen said with a smug grin on his face. "So you see darlin', while I might have enjoyed our time together even I am over the idea of watching you naked. Nothing from the blokes in the front so I would say that's three strikes on naked Cooper then."

"Shut it!" she snarled. "Leave me alone!"

"Ok kids, let's keep it down back there. No fighting." Jack pulled the SUV in behind one of the several panda cars already at the location of the call out. "And there is the lovely Detective Swanson. Ianto, work your magic please."

"Ianto? Why should he do it? I am the police liaison, Jack! Why is he doing my job?"

"Because she likes him." Jack glanced over his shoulder at her as Ianto and Owen exited the vehicle. "I hired you to do that job because I thought as an ex-copper you would treat the locals with respect. However, you don't. You demand, you push, you're arrogant and you act as if they are beneath you now that you're what they consider special ops. Ianto doesn't. He gets much further getting the information. I need someone who doesn't act like I do and I have discovered that you are not it. So get off your high horse and accept the simple fact that he's better at it." Jack got out and slammed the door, leaving her in the rear seat fuming and glaring at Ianto.

"Ianto, always bloody Ianto," she mumbled, opening her door and getting out of the SUV to find herself confronted by Andy Davidson. "Andy!" This one copper she knew would always be more than happy to help her in any way he could. "What's going on then?"

Andy craned his neck to look behind her. "Just you four then? No Toshiko?"

"Tosh? Why would you...?" Gwen's eyes narrowed. "No, she's not here. Why do you care?"

Andy blushed. "No reason. She's just always interesting with the gadgets and such on these. I best get back to my place. See you later, Gwen." He hurried away to stand next to several locals who were watching the goings on, pulling out a notebook and a pencil and asking them questions. Still wondering why he was looking for Tosh - after all, Tosh was one of the most boring people she had ever met - Gwen wandered in the direction she had seen Jack go, firmly convinced she would be needed by his side. After all, while he was determined to continue to delude himself that this fling with Ianto was more than that she knew Ianto was not a field agent and once she proved that he could not possibly do her job with anywhere near the level of competence that she could, Jack would once more begin to see her as a friend, a confidant, and at some point a lover. A small smile on her face and a look in her eye that had any of the cops on the scene that knew her rolling their eyes, she hurried off to find Jack.

"Not much different with the fancy new job is she?"

Ianto smirked and shook his head. "Nope. She's got some potential for field work but her firm belief that she is special, especially to Jack, makes her almost impossible to work with. But, she'll either learn or you'll find her back in your fold, Detective."

"Don't do that to me, Jones. I would hate to have to put you in the same category as Himself."

"No, we can't have that. So what made you call us in?"

"This is the second one." Detective Swanson opened a file and pulled out a black and white crime scene photo that she passed to Ianto. "See the writing on that wall? It's half done, so you can't be sure what it says." She inclined her head toward the house. "The finished product is in there."

Ianto frowned. "And that would be?"

"Torchwood." She narrowed her eyes. "You know I've always said the way you lot treat people would come back on you and now it has but it's also killed three innocent civilians. I'm letting you know I have no doubt that you had something do with this..."

"We didn't. Even if it is someone with a grudge against us how is that our fault? You tell me that you don't have people that hate you for what you do and who you are. You tell me that there aren't those who have taken out their anger and frustration at you on innocents. It works both ways, Detective. We do our job and sometimes it does piss people off. And I know that while you think Captain Harkness acts as he does simply to make things more difficult or because he likes being a pushy bastard, he does it to try to protect you and other innocents from being caught up in some of the absolute shit we have to take care of. So don't get all puffed up like this is our fault."

Detective Swanson snorted. "I'm just saying..."

"If it is anything to do with us, I can promise you that none of the team is responsible. Now, normally you know I feel very strongly that cooperation between us is vital, but right now I'll have to say that what I'm feeling is a very strong sense of hope that you are going to have something to hold over us until this is solved. In that instance, perhaps it is better if I have Captain Harkness simply close this investigation to any involvement from you or your team and demand any and all evidence and information that has been collected at both scenes. Is that how you prefer it or would you like to actually try to find out who is responsible without deciding it's automatically us?"

A warm voice filled Ianto's ear. _ "Have I mentioned how much I love it when you get all protective?"_

Another voice, this one belonging to Owen. _"Oi! Open comm here!"_

"_Jack, I have the report from the first scene and have accessed what they have from this one. They have some good evidence on the killer, so if you want to come back we can..."_ Tosh giggled. _"Sorry, they really do come up with some of the most ridiculous things. How do they explain labeling the suspect a smoker just from a hair sample?"_

"_I'm sure they have their reasons and whatever they are they can keep them. Ianto, tell the lovely and I'm sure quite unhappy detective that we are done and will be leaving the scene in their hands."_

"Yes, sir." Ianto cleared his throat. "Captain Harkness says we have everything we need and will be remanding the scene to your custody. I hope that this discussion has given you the incentive to approach this investigation with a more open mind. I have a high opinion of your skills and I would hate to have to approach your commanding officer in order to establish a different liaison." Ianto turned and started for the SUV as Jack, Owen and Gwen exited the house. He took three steps and then turned back to face her. "Really Kathy, we are on the same side here. If Jack thought for a moment it was one of us he would come down on our head faster than you could. It isn't, but if we are involved then it's an outsider's revenge. It isn't as if Torchwood is unknown. And while we piss some people off, the work we do saves lives. I'd rather have someone alive and angry than dead and emotionless. Wouldn't you?" He nodded at her and then left to join the rest, his door barely closing behind him before the SUV roared away.

Standing there with her hands clenched into fists so tight her nails were digging painfully into her palms, Kathy Swanson didn't want to admit he was right. Realizing that her team was looking to her for orders, she snapped herself back and began organizing them into teams, sending them searching for evidence that would prove one way or the other just how deeply ingrained in this mess Torchwood was.

-TW-

"So what have we got?"

"Three murders. Nothing that links them so far except for the partial writing of Torchwood on the wall at the first scene and the completed writing at this one," Tosh said, sliding a copy of the file she had open in front of her to each of them. "Apart from the writing on the walls, which is in blood, the only thing they have are several hairs they picked up at the first scene. Owen, if we get a sample we can run our own DNA comparison right? And ours is much quicker than theirs."

"Yeah," he muttered looking at the physical evidence and then flipping to the results of the autopsy on the first victim. "Honestly this looks like...oh bloody hell." He looked up at Jack. "Retcon."

"In the hair?" Jack sighed. "Any idea when?"

"A while ago." Tosh consulted her notes. "Approximately six months, two weeks and three days." She shrugged. "Sorry I can't be much more precise."

"If you get any more precise we'll know what the killer had for breakfast. Good job, Tosh." Owen's praise made her blush. "There really isn't any indication of Retcon causing this sort of psychotic break. And I hope it's not an indication of things to come because with the amount of people we've given it to this could turn into a bloodbath."

"How many people have we Retconned? Ianto?"

"Approximately two thousand, eight hundred and seventy two but that number is definitely not correct as it has been used without proper notation more than once." Ianto smiled rather smugly at Jack. "Including when you made an attempt to Retcon a witness to Torchwood and completely ballsed up the dosage."

"I didn't make a note of that?" Jack innocent look was not working. "I was sure I did."

"Nope, you didn't. And if you had I would have told you that the dosage was incorrect and done my best to..." Ianto suddenly broke off and looked down at the table. "Of course, I should take into account that the dosage was meant to be too low and that you wanted the memory to remain. My apologies for my assumption, sir."

"Don't even start thinking like that," Jack said softly, reaching over and taking hold of Ianto's hand. "I messed up. It wasn't intentional. " He glanced round the table. "We need to find the connection. There has got to be something that links these people. I can find nothing on any of them on Mainframe. Owen, how long ago did the Retcon seem to stop?"

"Right around the time Suzie died." Owen looked at Jack. "Something tells me she's part of this. What if whoever is doing the killing is some sort of accomplice we never knew about?"

"Owen has a point," Ianto said, his fingers still entwined with Jack's, "and I wonder if it might have something to do with her always wanting Tuesday night off. Maybe that's when they met up to plan."

"Except she's been taking Tuesday nights off for a lot longer than the murders were happening." Jack chewed his lower lip, thinking. "Gwen, you and Owen go search the murder scenes again. Look for anything that links Suzie, Tuesday nights - whatever you can find. One take the first scene and the other the second but keep in close contact so you can compare notes. Tosh, you and Ianto go and search the locker where Suzie's things are being kept. Be careful but thorough. I'm going to see if I can find any records of Retcon causing psychosis. I know you looked, but I'm going to check in a few places you don't have access." He stood up, drawing Ianto to his feet as well. "Tosh, can you wait outside for a minute? Owen, Gwen, get going. I want you both back here with some answers as soon as you can." He waited until everyone was gone before turning to face Ianto. "I did not try to mess up her Retcon. Even if I had given her the right dosage her memories might have been triggered by the knife anyway. Pleaser stop thinking that I..."

"Stop." Ianto moved closer and placed his free hand on Jack's chest. "I know. I wish I could tell you why I feel so insecure about her. Maybe it's because she's been allowed to do what she wants without repercussions for so long. I know you're trying and I do appreciate it." He leaned in and kissed Jack, a soft brush of lips. "I'm sorry I'm so difficult at times. I know you don't want her now, it's the then I'm still coming to terms with."

"I promise I will never give you reason to doubt me again. I'm trying too, Ianto. Opening myself up is hard because no matter how it ends I am the one left behind. So have patience with me, please."

Once again Ianto kissed him, but this kiss was far less soft, far less chaste, and only ended when Tosh cleared her throat and asked if they were planning to actually go and do some work.


	2. Chapter 2

**The usual don't own anything of course. :) There is some smut in this chapter of m/m nature so if it offends you skip the marked section.**

Jack could never have imagined the nightmare that everything turned into. While he had known Suzie's mind had suffered more and more toward the end of her life he had never anticipated the depths of insanity - or hatred and anger - to which she had fallen. At both murder scenes a more careful search turned up evidence of a group called Pilgrim and with that in mind Ianto and Tosh were able to recover several flyers advertising the group in amongst Suzie's things. Further investigation turned up Max Tresilian, an unwitting puppet in Suzie's sick game who had been triggered to kill after a length of time had passed. He seemed an altogether pleasant bloke until you mentioned the word Torchwood and after that he had to be physically restrained to keep him from strangling Jack. Once in a cell he sat motionless, rocking back and forth and ignoring everything until he heard Torchwood and only then did he react again, this time violently attacking the clear wall of the cell in an effort to get to anyone on the other side. As soon as it started it ended and he once more dropped to the floor to sit in stoic silence.

"Well, that was interesting." Ianto glanced at Jack. "Now what?"

"Don't know. Boardroom, everyone. We'll see what we can come up with." He waited until the others had filed out before he shook his head, stills taring at the silently rocking man. "It would really help if you could tell us what you know," he said. When he got no response he sighed. "Fine, sit there and...sit there." jack started for the heavy door that kept the first level of vaults secured from the rest of the Hub. A few steps from it, he turned back and once more fixed his gaze on Max Tresilian. "Torchwood!" he whispered, watching as once again he leapt to his feet and attacked the wall.

"Captain Harkness, stop teasing the inmates," Ianto's Welsh vowels purred in his ear.

Grinning, Jack left the vaults and headed back to the main Hub to rejoin his team.

-TW-

"No!"

"I hate to agree with her but she might have a point. The only connection we've found is this whole Pilgrim business and since it seems that was her weekly thing we might have to just go ahead and try. We need answers Jack, and we aren't getting them any other way." Owen was drawing circles on the table, leaving smears and making Ianto itch to smack him. "Look, I'm not looking forward to seeing her again either but if this is something that was started in that madness she wallowed in we have to see if she knows how to stop it."

"Tosh?"

Tosh shrugged. "It might be the only way but I'm not having anything to do with it. It gave me the creeps before all that and I maintain it takes something twisted in order for it to work." She glanced at Gwen. "I'm not so sure why you're so eager to try it out but keep in mind we never did figure out what sort of energy powered it."

"Ianto?"

Ianto shook his head. "No, no, a thousand times no. You know how I feel about the glove. I said that it gave off something that made me sick to my stomach when you first found it. That hasn't changed. If anything, the thought of it now makes my skin crawl. I agree with tosh, I want nothing to do with it. Nothing."

Jack sighed and leaned back in his chair. "I'm inclined to agree with Tosh and Ianto. At this point, I see nothing that would benefit us by using the glove. You used to be a cop, so use that training." he focused his gaze on an obviously angry Gwen. "You weren't here to know her before the glove. She was dedicated, brilliant and..."

"Shagging her too were you?" Gwen snapped.

Before Jack could answer, Owen waved a hand. "Nope, PC Cooper, that was me. And she was brilliant at that as well." He grinned at Gwen's murderous glare. "Not the first, although I have to say you did teach me something." His eyes darted to look at Tosh before returning to look at Gwen. "Too late, but I still should say thanks."

"Enough!" Jack barked before the discussion could descend into a blazing row. "Tosh, keep digging on Pilgrim. Owen, go over everything from the autopsies, see if there is even a speck of dust on a fingernail that might help. Gwen, start phoning all the halls, banquet rooms, specialty places - anything that could be used to host meetings. We have an idea of what day of the week they met. Use Pilgrim, the names of the victims, and even try Suzie's. Ianto, with me." Jack stood up and swept from the room, Ianto rolling his eyes and following. Tosh got up and gathered her laptop and the papers she had brought into the meeting, ignoring the other two as she left.

"So you make it a habit to shag the women while Jack shags the men?" Gwen snapped.

"Jack shags women and men. In fact, before Ianto, Jack would pretty much shag anything that caught his eye. Man, woman, alien, he didn't care. However, oddly enough, despite the fact you have thrown yourself at him since the first day he never shagged you." Owen shook his head and clucked his tongue. "Not sure if that says something for him, or for me. More likely him though." He picked up the stack of files containing the results of the autopsies. "Work to do." he sauntered out, leaving her fuming.

-TW-

_***M*M*M**_

"Jack?"

"Hmm?"

"Aren't we supposed to be trying to figure out who is behind these murders and why?"

"Umhmm."

"Then - oh fuck - why aren't - oh _fuck_ - we doing something..._Jack_!"

Jack, on his knees in front of a very disheveled Ianto Jones, blew another stream of air over the head of his weeping cock. "We are doing something. I'm thinking. And you know I think better when I'm relaxed." He once more took Ianto's cock down to the root and sucked hard as he drew his tightly clasped lips up the shaft, enjoying the garbled sounds that resulted from the onslaught. He really had brought him to the office with the intention of brainstorming but he could tell the thought of the glove and what had happened with Suzie was bothering Ianto and the only thing he could think of to distract him was to force him to focus on something else. It was just an added bonus that it was something Jack enjoyed as well.

Ianto had insisted this was a bad idea. He had insisted right up until Jack was on his knees with one hand toying with his balls, the other stroking and rubbing his hole and his cock sucked down to the root. He might even have tried to continue the argument but every time he opened his mouth the only thing that came out were garbled words and sounds he wasn't sure up until that moment he was actually capable of making. One hand was bracing himself as he leaned back on the desk, the other was wrapped in the soft strands of Jack's hair and giving it an occasional tug when he thought Jack was taking a bit too long in one spot. He was so brilliant at this that Ianto had often wondered why he even bothered to try to maintain any semblance of dignity (which he was also sure that he never quite succeeded in - in fact he knew that Jack was capable of making him look completely and utterly debauched). Close, so close to spilling into Jack's eager mouth, Ianto gave in and began to thrust his hips, feeling Jack still his movements and allow Ianto to fuck his mouth at his pace and it was only when the evidence of Ianto's impending orgasm was clear that he took control once again, positioning his mouth just so as Ianto's muffled cry came just as the head of his cock rested on the center of Jack's tongue, allowing Jack to embrace the full flavor of the thick liquid that spurted from the tip. Sucking, he used his tongue to stroke the underside of the pulsing flesh, taking Ianto deep to let the last bits hit the back of his throat as he swallowed. Slowly, gentling the sucking on the sensitive flesh, he drew his lips up the shaft until the head slipped free and only then did he look up at the panting, red-faced man above him.

"Good?"

"Always," Ianto breathed, dropping his head to look at Jack. "Bastard. How is it you managed to talk me into this?"

"I'm good, baby," Jack said, grinning as he got to his feet, his own arousal still obvious as the tented front of his trousers brushed Ianto's thigh. "Now, how are you going to say thank you?" he purred, leaning closed to lightly rub his stiffened cock on Ianto's leg.

"I'm not going to give you decaf," Ianto said smugly, laughing aloud at the pout that appeared. "We need to get back to work, so it'll have to be quick." With that, he shoved Jack back into his chair and after fixing his pants and trousers Ianto dropped to his knees, long fingers making short work of Jack's flies and without preamble he reached in and withdrew Jack's cock, giving the head a quick lick before taking it deep and doing everything he knew that made Jack come undone. After all, it certainly wasn't fair if he was the only one that ended up looking debauched.

_**END*M*M**_

-TW-

Gwen knew the only way to get to the bottom of it all was to find some way of asking Suzie. Standing in front of the vault that was the Secure Archives she crossed her arms, staring at the lock as if will alone would force it open. She heard footsteps coming behind her and then the very identifiable smell that was Jack and she stiffened her shoulders, prepared to once more present her reasoning for this to happen. "If the pattern continues then another murder will happen tonight, are you willing to live with that on your conscience?"

Jack snorted, stopping behind her. "Trust me, I have far more than that which weighs on my conscience, Gwen. What are you doing?"

"The glove, Jack. Five mintages and we can find out everything."

"I'm so sick of arguing with you. Fine." Jack shoved past her and keyed in the code to open the lock. he swung open the door and went inside, returning quickly with a large metal containment box which he set at her feet. "The glove. Now you have it. All you have to do is get Owen to help you. I want no part of this. And when it all goes to shit, and it will, don't look to me to save you." He stormed off then, leaving her alone with the box. Taking a deep breath she picked it up before keying her earpiece.

"Owen, it's time to wake up Suzie." Ignoring his loud and unhappy demands for answers, she headed back to the main Hub, sure she was doing the right thing.

-TW-

Obviously it wasn't. Two minutes stretched into two hours and she was sitting in the interrogation room getting more alive every minute. No one but Gwen wanted anything to do with her and her lack of concern about Gwen's power to do anything to her in retaliation had Suzie being rude, combative and telling Gwen nothing but how useless she was as a replacement. She did very quickly figure out that playing on Gwen's sympathies and her belief in her own opinions would work to her advantage, so she fed Gwen a story of a dying father and a frightened, desperate daughter, willing to do anything to save her Daddy. Four hours after her resurrection, she and Gwen had left the Hub with Gwen once more on one of her "I know best" crusades while the Hub was locked down. Tosh had been keeping tabs on the women and had discovered a strange sort of energy that was being leached by Suzie, one that seemed to be strengthening her by draining the life from Gwen. Jack was keeping it to himself but there was a part of him that felt Gwen was actually - for once - getting exactly what she deserved but he was trying, and it was only after a rather humiliating phone call to Detective Swanson they found the key to unlock the Hub. It was too late for Suzie's father though and nearly too late for Gwen by the time Jack and Owen reached them and while both men emptied their guns into Suzie it was only the act of destroying the glove that ended it all and a very weak Gwen was bundled back in SUV to return to the Hub. In the transference, she had developed the injury that had caused Suzie's death and the hole under her chin where the bullet had entered and the hole in the top of her head where it had exited were sources of intense, searing pain and although she was once more clinging to life Owen wasn't sure she was going to make it. It was a long and subdued trip back to the Hub with one of the PCs offering to return Gwen's car, thus allowing Jack to drive the SUV while Owen monitored Gwen's condition.

Jack had fully expecting things to go wrong but not this wrong and while he was furious with the way she had handled the whole situation a part of him was very grateful he was not making a visit to Rhys Williams to explain that his girlfriend had died on a mission. Despite the fact it had been completely of her own making, he would never have blamed her for the situation to Rhys and he would have allowed the man to place the blame squarely on his shoulders. He knew Ianto was unhappy with him over permitting her to use the glove but at some point he knew that the only way she would learn would be to experience the consequences. However, he also knew that this was once more he had allowed her to get her way over not only the logical objections put forth by the team but over his own objections as well. Once she was healed there was going to be a massive change in her position within the team, and this was indeed her final chance.

"You were right."

Jack snorted. "Imagine that."

"Fuck you, Harkness. We're human, we don't always act as rationally as we should. You should know that. And after seeing the lengths you'll go to in order to find out something I think using the glove wasn't near as farfetched as you made it seem."

"It nearly killed her. Would that have been far enough?"

"Knowing her? Probably not." Owen sighed and looked over at a sleeping Gwen. "She's like a bloody bulldog."

"She's about to be kennelled."

"What?"

"Nothing, I'm going to discuss this with Ianto before I make a final decision. And yes, I am going to officially name him as my SIC. Tosh doesn't want it and while you are a brilliant doctor you are a shit human being. I need someone who can balance my behavior."

Owen simply grunted his assent, inwardly imagining the explosion that would come from a certain former PC when Ianto was formally named as Jack's second. Despite every reason not to - and after a quick glance at Jack to be sure his attention was firmly on the road ahead - Owen allowed himself to grin. He had to make sure Tosh was ready that way they would have the best angles of the CCTV footage when it happened.


	3. Chapter 3

**I want to let everyone know there will be an accompanying story for this in Interludes called "Oh The Things You Can Do With a Stopwatch" and it shall be smutty smut but I am still working on it so give me a couple days. :) There will be one more chapter after this one and then we shall forge on ahead. Still don't own, can't rent but I live in hope that one day it (or at least Jack and Ianto) will be mine.**

"I should be doing that."

Ianto glanced up from the form he was filling out. "Why? I do the majority of the rest of your paperwork so why should this be any different?" He signed Jack's name at the bottom and took a final glance at the body of Suzie Costello that was once more dead and in its place in the morgue. "Are you all right?"

"I don't know," Jack said, leaning against the row of doors next to Suzie's drawer, sighing as he stuffed his hands in his pockets. "One day we're going to run out of room."

"Well, there are two things I hate to bring to your attention at this time but I guess I should." Ianto rolled the drawer closed and locked it before moving to lean next to Jack. "One, gloves come in pairs. Maybe the other one is the balance to this one of maybe it's worse. Either way, I suggest that if we find it, we destroy it. And two, and even more of an issue than the possibility of finding said second glove, Gwen needs to be dealt with. If you allow her to get away with this you may as well get out the Retcon for Tosh, Owen and me. She nearly got herself killed because she didn't listen and she _did_ get Suzie's father killed. I don't know why you suddenly gave her the use of the glove but this time, while I hate to say it, you have fault in this." He glanced at Jack, noticing the stubborn set of his jaw. "This is me speaking as your SIC, Jack. You warn her, you threaten her, you suspend her and then she comes back and does something else and the pattern repeats. My suggestion is strict probation and she is to be confined to the Hub. She is to be monitored, and at the first sign of stepping out of line she's fired. I know you keep telling me things are different and you don't have feelings for her and I believe that you want to believe that you don't but there is something there that allows her to constantly behave as if she is on a higher level than the rest of us. If it's the whole hero worship thing then you really need to get a grip on yourself and get over it. A hero does not endanger others for the expense of one and this time, that is exactly what you did." Ianto straightened and took several steps away before turning back. "For tonight, send everyone home. Tomorrow, we deal with everything. Now, you get your coat and do whatever you need to including locking down the Hub once everyone is gone and then you meet me at the SUV. You have ten minutes." He pulled the stopwatch out of his pocket and clicked the button. "That's ten minutes and counting, sir." He turned and headed out of the morgue, his voice drifting back over his shoulder. "Oh, and you may want to think of a list. I have my own of course but you may be able to come up with a few more things we can do with a stopwatch."

Jack's face lit up, the furrows on his brow fading as he watched Ianto leave. "Oh yes, Mister Jones, I have a few." Realizing he was wasting time, Jack ran out of the morgue to send the others home, put the Hub into night mode, grab and his coat and be at the SUV ready and waiting when Ianto arrived. After all, he only had ten minutes.

-TW-

All talk of Torchwood, Suzie, Gwen, gloves and more or less anything that didn't involve lists, positions, directions and few stern commands was forgotten for the night and the Rift had been blissfully silent, allowing Ianto and Jack the chance to work through a few things from each of their lists. Both pleasantly sore, Ianto still wearing the marks Jack had left behind while Jack had already healed from Ianto's, they were in Ianto's kitchen having coffee before leaving for the Hub and while neither really wanted to the time had come to continue the discussion from the night before.

"I thought she would try, Suzie would come back, she would realize that it was useless and learn that she really doesn't know everything."

Ianto snorted and rolled his eyes. "And this time would have been different how that she would have realized that? Honestly, in everything she has done, just when has she learned?" He leaned back against the counter and sighed. "Jack, please hear me out before you react." He waited until Jack nodded and looked directly at him. "I understand that she wasn't Lisa anymore and you did what was right. I understand what a threat she was. I know you didn't punish me for what happened so perhaps I shouldn't compare the situations. You disobeyed every protocol and brought a completely untrained rookie into an unknown situation and although she was told to stay back and observe when she let the alien escape through carelessness you did nothing more than get angry at her for apologizing. You told her _not_ to apologize. That alien was responsible for how many deaths? And you did nothing, not even a reprimand. You allowed her to come in late, leave early, and take time off. When she is called in, or we try to call her in, and she doesn't answer then later blames it on Rhys you shrug it off. Something has to change, Jack."

"I know. The first thing is I am naming you as my official SIC. I know you can do the job; if I'm honest you've been doing that job and a good part of mine since you started. We will then deal with all personnel issues. After that, you and I are going to have to talk about some things you will need to be in charge of if the Doctor shows up and I have to leave." Jack saw the mask slide into place and Ianto stepped away from him. "No, stop right there. I'm hoping he can give me the answers I need without leaving but he's unpredictable. He may park the TARDIS and stay for a few days or he may refuel and leave. I have to know, Ianto. I need to find out if he can fix me. I want nothing more than to live out our lives together. He's the only one who can tell me." Jack laid his hand on Ianto's arm. "I don't want to leave you and even if I do I will come back. I promise you I will come back."

Ianto moved into Jack's embrace, trying not to think about life without him for even the shortest of time.

-TW-

Gwen was the last one to arrive and while Jack was willing to give her leeway after the transfer of the wounds Suzie has suffered her attitude was enough for him to reconsider. She was complaining about the headache, she was complaining about the soreness and she was complaining about how long it had taken them to rescue her. She had Tosh so angry she wouldn't speak, Owen smirking as he waited for the explosion, Ianto ignoring her and doodling on his notepad and Jack sitting with his face set and his arms folded across his chest. Eventually she realized she was the only one speaking and stopped, turning her wide-eyed gaze to Jack. The expression on his face and the obvious body language didn't seem to register because she tried one of her gap-toothed smiles. "I am grateful you saved me, Jack. It makes me feel like I'm important to this team, to _you_..." she breathed, ignoring or being too wrapped up in her efforts to notice the sudden glare Ianto was shooting her way.

"All of my team is important to me, Gwen." Jack unfolded his arms and stretched, letting one hand fall to rest on Ianto's arm and the other on the table. "However, let's start with where things went right as the list is so much shorter. Tosh?"

"The activation and deactivation codes have been removed and I have Mainframe running several diagnostics on anything Suzie did in the system to make sure that there is nothing else. I never thought she was capable of doing something like that, Jack. I do apologize for not catching it before the protocol was activated."

"Not your fault, Tosh. I think there were mistakes made on all sides when Suzie was alive. Well, most of us. Ianto had told me he thought there was something wrong with her after she got involved with the glove but I overlooked it. I've done that too many times and now I've decided things around here are going to change. Owen, anything come about from the autopsy?"

"Well, she's dead again and since the glove is gone I'm guessing she's going to stay that way. Besides, with the amount of bullets in her if anyone tries reviving her they'll be dead before she's alive. I haven't seen that many bullet holes in someone since that thing of Ianto's in the basement." Owen smirked at Ianto from across the table. "Sorry, just making a medical observation."

Ianto didn't say anything but the muscle in his arm was so tense Jack could feel it trembling. "Apparently you enjoy cleaning the cells Owen, because you've just bought yourself another month of it." Jack turned his head to look at Ianto. "Ianto?"

"Detective Swanson phoned to thank us for the lovely selection of pastries we sent from her favorite bakery to express our gratitude for her assistance. She also is taking care of the transfer of Max to Providence Park."

"Nice idea with the pastries," Jack said with a wink. "Now, my first order of business is the official announcement of naming Ianto Jones as my SIC. He has the longest service to Torchwood between here and One. He has the most extensive knowledge of Torchwood protocols and contacts. He has an excellent working relationship with not only the locals and the PM but with the Queen as well. If something happened where I had to leave tomorrow he would be the only one who had any idea of what to do from making sure you got paid to taking care of the Hub to knowing who to call and when. He is to be treated with respect, his orders are second only to mine." Jack cocked an eye at a red-faced Gwen. "Something to add?"

They could all hear her grinding her teeth but she shook her head.

"Right, second order of business. Ianto's quick thinking gave us an outside link with the Hub in lock down but we need better measures in place. I want one exit with a means of override in place. It needs to be someplace out of the way in case we are trying to avoid an incursion. Also, I want kill switches on all vehicles. It would have been much easier if we could have simply shut down the car before they got so far away. It also might have saved an innocent man's life." Jack leaned back in his chair. "Now, normally I would take the discipline matters into a more private setting but this time I want everyone here." Jack opened a file Ianto slid over to him. "Let us take a look at the list of things that went wrong. First off, I blame myself for giving in to the idea of using the glove. I let myself be annoyed to the point I stopped thinking reasonably. It won't happen again. Tosh, I need you to be more pro active when you think something is off. You apparently told Ianto that you had a feeling there was a problem and that Suzie had done something to the system because of her attitude toward you and the smugness she was displaying but you didn't want to interact with her so you stepped back. No more. You are far too valuable to hide in the background." He looked at her until she nodded. "Owen. You, again, took advantage of a situation to interject as much rudeness and belittling to your teammates as you could. You allowed yourself to be distracted by your involvement with Gwen to the point that you didn't realize the connection between the two of them until it was almost too late. Don't let it happen again." He stared Owen down until the medic huffed and dropped his gaze. "Ianto. The next time you think I'm doing something incredibly stupid shoot me. Preferably with something non-lethal, but get my attention and tell me why you think whatever it is could be a very bad idea. You knew from the beginning with the glove it was a problem but when it all came down you allowed yourself to fade just enough that I gave in. I know it sounds like I'm blaming you for my mistakes but I need your viewpoint and opinion to balance mine. Got it?" Ianto nodded and even managed to let some of the tension in his face soften.

"Jack, I would prefer to speak to you alone."

"Not happening, Gwen." Jack turned the paper he had been using to remind himself of the topics for discussion and shook his head. "Right. Let's list the problems shall we? I told you to leave the idea of the glove alone and you refused. I found you trying to figure out a way into the secure archives. Once Suzie was revived, you not only listened to her lies and believed her without checking a single fact you took her from a locked interrogation room and left the Hub. You took her to see her father, again without knowing the facts, and gave her the opportunity to kill him. You almost got killed yourself because you refused to listen. Who knows how many more people may have died at her hands because of your inability to listen. You disobeyed direct orders. You broke numerous protocols. You ignored rules, regulations and safeguards. You endangered your team and the people of the United Kingdom by - although unknowingly - causing a lock down of the Hub. As has become the norm, you argued with me, ignored my orders and did what you wanted." He sat back and sighed. "Ianto?"

"From the first day on the job, tried to use your sexuality as a means of controlling Jack. You have no respect for him as your boss and no respect for your team. You come in when you want, you leave when you want, you demand time off and when you get called on it you claim it's because of Rhys and that Jack insists you don't let your relationship slide. All that is going to change. Your hours will be logged. The moment you step into the Hub you are to log into your computer. All keystrokes, history and anything else you do on the system will be monitored. You will log out before you leave, and a daily report of the hours and actual work you do will be forwarded to Jack and me. There will be an icon on the screen you can click it there is a call-out or if you leave for lunch. Your mobile is to remain in your desk unless you are on an actual break and by that it means one where you are logged out of the system. Solitaire has been locked and you are no longer able to access any outside sites except for the ones on an approved list. For the next three months you are on restricted duty. You will only leave the Hub if there is a full team call out. Other than that you will be staying behind to run the call. You will also be given refresher courses on computer, basic first aid and proper procedures for paperwork and all of these must be signed off on before you will be considered for return to full field agent."

"Jack!"

Jack pointed at her when she jumped to her feet. "Sit! He's not finished!"

Gwen flung herself back in her chair and once more sent a death glare at Ianto. "As part of your restriction and demotion you will be responsible for cleaning the Hub. As you will not be going out in the field unless absolutely necessary, you will no longer have detailed reports to do. I would suggest you wear less, well...you may want to dress accordingly. When Tosh and Owen have reported to me that you have completely retraining to their satisfaction, I will then work with you on procedures. Once that is complete and the three month period has expired I will meet with Jack and we will discuss if the probation ends or continues. Part of the discussion will be based on your attitude. However," here Ianto glanced at Jack and waited until he nodded before continuing, "during this probation period of at least three months if you are late, are caught doing anything that is not allowed in your revamped job description, or if you are found to be complained excessively of how unfair it all is, each transgression will receive one tic. If you accumulate ten or more tics in the three months the probation will automatically double. If you receive fifteen your employment will be terminated." Ianto pushed a stack of papers across the table to her. "This is everything we have just gone over. Read it, and sign it. It will be added to your personnel folder. If you refuse you will be given a one month unpaid suspension and the probation will begin when you return."

"_If_ you return." Jack eyed her, seeing the fury in her eyes. "You've been given far too many chances and far too much leeway. Partially, I'm at fault but despite the fact you have been warned and suspended you continue to behave as if you are the one in charge. You're not. I am. And when I'm not here, Ianto is. Even when I am here if he says do it you had best do it. You've used up your chances. Once again, because you thought you were right, an innocent is dead. I'm sick of it, sick of your attitude and sick of you thinking you know better than I do. Read the papers, sign your name and start by straightening up the Hub. Ianto, could you please bring coffee to my office after you have your discussion with Owen?"

Owen started and looked at Jack. "What discussion?"

"I believe Ianto wishes to speak with you about a comment you made earlier." Jack stood up. "Tosh, get started on that entrance. Gwen, get to work. Owen, I suggest you learn this time." He left, closing the door to the conference room behind the three of them, leaving Ianto and Owen alone.


	4. Chapter 4

**I cannot apologize enough for how long it has taken me to post this. A sudden death in the family, the news that a much beloved cousin is going to have a second round of chemo for lung cancer and the slow ongoing decline of my aunt has given me little time (or incentive) to write. However, I need it to escape from all that so I should have the stopwatch chapter of Interludes up soonest and have started the next part of this. Thank you for all the support and interest in this, I cannot tell you how much it means.**

"Shooting range, seven tonight, rift permitting."

Owen groaned and leaned back in his chair. "I already have Weevil cleanup!"

"Yep. And now you have an appointment with me on the shooting range tonight. I'm not sure what made you say that, nor do I care. The time that you can speak to me as if you are above me is over. It's been over. Why you seem to feel that every once in a while you can start this same stupid shit again I don't know. So, one more time we'll have this discussion. I really do hope it's the last time. I will give you a bit of advice though." Ianto stood up and gathered the folders before walking round the table. He leaned over, placing one hand flat on the gleaming surface, bring him on a level to look eye to eye with Owen. "Bring everything you've got. Every trick, every cheat, every bit of bollocks you can pull out of your arse because I'm done being nice. You want to act like a twat? I'm going to show you just how much of a twat I can be." He straightened and smoothed his tie before walking out of the conference room and heading for the kitchen, leaving Owen speechless and not too sure he really wanted to do this.

Tosh glanced up when Ianto left the conference room. She nearly fell off her chair when he winked, although a look behind him at Owen - who somehow managed to look angry and concerned at the same time - made her bite the inside of her cheek to keep from laughing. Another glance, this time at a scowling Gwen, made her bite the same place again, wondering how she could find out exactly what had transpired in the conference room when everyone left. She knew she could access the CCTV but with everyone in the main part of the Hub someone would notice and Owen would be furious if Ianto had given him a dressing down and she watched it. Not that it mattered, after all she really was over caring what Owen thought but she didn't want to stir up trouble amongst the team. Sliding off her chair she wandered toward the kitchen where Ianto had gone, hoping to grab him for a moment alone and find out what was going on. Her plans might have worked if Jack hadn't somehow managed to escape his office and get there first but the sight of them - Jack standing behind Ianto with his arms wound tightly round the slim waist and his chin on Ianto's shoulder while Ianto threatened him with decaf if he didn't move and Jack exhaled heavily into the shell of Ianto's ear - made her pause and quietly lift her phone and take several shots, grinning when Ianto loudly cleared his throat.

"I see you, Toshiko Sato."

"I want copies!" Jack called, turning his head far enough to flash her a grin. "Give me a few minutes and I'll see if you can get a naked one!"

"If you do it will be the only time you will ever see me naked again," Ianto threatened.

"Forget it! No naked!" Jack nuzzled the side of Ianto's neck. "At least not until later," he whispered.

"Your office, sir. I will bring coffee. Please be clothed and remain so when I arrive." Ianto laughed at Jack's pout, leaning back and giving him a quick kiss on the cheek. "Later, _sir_," he purred, smirking when Jack's eyes glazed over. After swallowing rather heavily, Jack peeled himself off Ianto and wandered past Tosh and out of the kitchen, heading for his office with the dazed look still on his face. Tosh wandered in after he was gone, opening her mouth to ask but then shutting it with a growl when Ianto shook his head. "Nope. Not telling. Now get back to work." Ianto laughed when she swatted his arm before leaving, setting the cups on the tray and making each serving as it was preferred. He delivered the three to the others before taking his and Jack's up to the office, going inside and closing the door before setting the tray down on the desk and taking the seat opposite the captain.

"What are you planning?"

Ianto smiled and sipped his coffee.

Jack frowned. "I'm not sure I like that expression. We do need a medic."

Ianto arched an eyebrow and sipped some more coffee.

Jack huffed. "Ianto Jones, what are you going to do to Owen?"

Another smile, another sip.

Jack slowly pushed his chair away from his desk and got to his feet. "Am I going to need to resort to various means of torture to acquire the information I'm seeking?"

That got a smirk, another eyebrow, and a longer sip.

Jack walked slowly round his desk, coming to a stop in front of Ianto with his legs slightly spread. He folded his arms over his chest and put on his most fierce glare. "I do have ways of making you talk."

Ianto reached around him, set his coffee mug on the desk and then placed both hands on Jack's hips to yank him closer. Long fingers made quick work of Jack's flies and another application of those fingers released the quickly swelling flesh from the cloth confines. Ianto looked up at him through his lashes and smiled. "I was taught to never speak with my mouth full, sir." He then proceeded to fill it and Jack forgot all about his intention of finding out what Ianto had planned for Owen.

-TW-

Owen found himself glancing at the clock and wishing for a Rift alert. It was now less than a half an hour before he was supposed to meet Ianto in the shooting range and no one had shown any indication of leaving. He had been mentally kicking himself for yet another stupid remark that had put them back in the same place they had been and while he knew Ianto would put up with a great deal of needling there were some comments that crossed the line and the younger man was done taking the abuse. He was so deep in thought that when Jack came out of his office and clapped his hands he jumped, startled by the sharp sound.

"Gwen, go home. Make sure you fully log out so your hours are marked and credited. Toshiko, my office. Owen, well..." Jack grinned. "I believe you have something to finish before you leave for the night."

Gwen did as she was told but the hard slam of the draw in her desk after she retrieved her bag spoke volumes as to her continuing unhappiness with her punishment. Tosh rolled her eyes as she walked past, climbing the steps and passing Jack to go into his office. Owen scowled at him and once more glanced at the clock. In all honestly he could just leave but that would mean being subjected to the repercussions that both Ianto and Jack would offer because of his failure to appear at the designated place and time. He had thought about going to Ianto and trying to end this before it got out of hand but the other man had seemed to vanish except for the times he was making coffee or delivering lunch and if Owen hadn't known any better he would have sworn that there was alien tech involved in the elusiveness. He was jumpy, twitchy, and snappy and it was only getting worse with the passing of every minute. Now, with whatever was going to happen staring him in the face, he was just to the point of screaming for Ianto to get it over with when Jack's hand fell heavily onto his shoulder.

His shriek and leap from his chair that carried him a good five feet away had Jack laughing out loud. He didn't even wait to get himself until control, instead he beckoned to Owen and turned away, starting for the corridor that lead to the shooting range. Reluctantly following, his feet dragging at every step, Owen searched his mind frantically for some reason to avoid this. He wasn't afraid but he knew what Ianto was capable of and he had been just angry enough to mean what he had said. All out, prepare for anything. Owen's mouth opened and closed several times but nothing his brain could come up with seemed enough to actually end this so he went quietly along behind Jack, noticing the relaxed back and easy strides of the man in front of him and resenting him for his casual acceptance of Ianto's plans. He knew - or at least hoped - that Jack would only allow things to go so far before he would step in but that in itself was little consolation when he knew Jack was as fed up with his constant rudeness as Ianto was. He didn't even know why he kept going back to the same behavior; after the discussion they had out on the Quay he had honestly been planning on making a conscious effort to stop being such a twat. So far he had managed to only annoy Tosh twice, Gwen right now thought everyone was against her, Jack had even commented on his improved manners and he and Ianto had been snarking cheerfully at each other without crossing the line. Then, as always, he had opened his mouth and shoved his foot down his throat that he could kiss his own arse.

He nearly bumped into Jack, so lost in his thoughts that he didn't realize they were outside the shooting range. The door was closed and Jack turned to face him, shoving his hands in his pockets and meeting Owen's eyes. "I sincerely hope this is the last time, Owen," he said quietly, "because if it isn't, I'm afraid next time it's going to be _my_ punishment."

And then he reached behind himself and opened the door before grabbing Owen by the front of his shirt and slinging him through the opening, Owen's shout of surprise cut off when the door slammed shut after him. Stumbling, Owen managed to stay on his feet, his eyes straining to see through the darkness. It was pitch black in the range, the only sound that of his breathing and the constant stream of cool air that came from the tunnels behind the targets. He squinted, wondering when the lights would be flicked on and the harsh brightness would blind him but nothing happened, nothing moved, and as he gathered himself he went from nervous to angry and he sucked in a deep breath to voice his displeasure. "Oi! If you think I have any desire to be trapped in the dark with you think again! I am not Jack bloody Harkness!" The last words were barely out of his mouth when something slick and sticky slammed into his chest, knocking him backwards and off his feet, the hard impact of his arse with the stone floor drawing a barked sound of pain. The smell hit him then and he gagged as he tried to get his shirt off and get rid of the vile stench but just as he did the perimeter lights came on and across the room stood Ianto, dressed in a vest and jeans and holding a strange looking weapon. "What the fuck you wanker?" Owen screamed.

"Let's see just how good you are at slinging shit, Owen," Ianto called. He pulled the slide on the weapon and Owen could hear it starting to whine. "I'm giving you thirty seconds. Get your gun, in the bag beside it are more pellets and a facemask if you need it, now I suggest you get moving. The boundaries are marked. If I catch you and corner you I am going to empty every pellet I have on you. You can do the same for me. Let's see how much you like being the one on the receiving end of the shit." Ianto started toward him. "Thirty, twenty-nine, twenty-eight..."

With a yelp Owen scrabbled to his feet, grabbed his supplies and headed for the closest tunnel, listening as the countdown behind him continued.

In Jack's office, sitting on the couch with a tub of popcorn, a plate of biscuits, several bags of sweets, a large pitcher of ice water and two glasses on the table in front, Tosh and Jack cheered for Ianto and laid bets on jut how many shots Owen would be wearing before it was done.

-TW-

It took three showers and an alien cleanser before all the smell was gone. Ianto had not only cornered him, he had driven him into a steadily decreasing in size tunnel so that by the time he realized he was cut off and had no one but himself to blame it was too late and before he could get turned round and try to go on the attack the pellets had been coming and after about ten of them hit he was curled up in a ball holding the mask over his face and trying to pretend he couldn't smell a thing. How long it had lasted had most likely actually been less than a minute but it seemed to be forever and once he was done Ianto tossed a paint filled balloon that had burst on the wall about his head and the resulting barrage of neon pink paint had finished him off. He knew he still had a tint of pink to his hair but he was tired and he wanted nothing more than to go home and fall into bed. No pub, no woman, no...

Owen groaned aloud when he checked his phone and saw a dozen missed texts and several missed calls from Gwen. He figured the voice mails were either going to be filled with a rant about him not defending her or possibly even the fact that he had admitted to shagging Suzie. Then again, maybe if she was angry enough she might pop over for a good hard shag so he was getting ready to text her back when someone cleared their throat behind him. Turning, he found himself face to face with a cleaned and redressed Ianto Jones. Despite what had just occurred, Owen knew it wasn't done. "Look, I'm a twat."

"Again, your apology overwhelms me. Fuck you, Owen. Either you respect me as a friend or as a teammate. If you don't, do it because as of now I am officially your superior in the Hub. Say what you want out of here, but in here?" Ianto shrugged. "Any of us are replaceable, Owen. I suggest you remember that." He turned and started to walk away, his last words drifting back and sending an actual chill through Owen at the emotionless delivery of what was clearly a warning. "Or should I say that you should remember it while you can."

Owen stood open-mouthed as the door to the shower room closed behind Ianto.

-TW-

Ianto came back into the main Hub to find Jack more or less pushing Tosh onto the invisible lift and frantically punching buttons while she laughed so hard tears were starting to fall. Confused, and a bit concerned because she seemed less than perfectly balanced, Ianto went to say something to Jack to find out what was going on but while his eyes had been on the slowly rising pavement slab Jack had moved and the instant he opened his mouth it was filled with Jack's tongue. Strong arms wrapped round him and pushed him until his back was to the steps to Jack's office and then he was propelled in that direction, Jack's mouth plastered on his and that tongue was doing things that were making him forget his own name let alone his concern for Tosh and he was stumbling up the stairs and back into the office and then he was falling onto the raggedy couch with Jack on top of him, his breath leaving in a whoosh directly into Jack's mouth when the captain landed and then he was gasping for air and Jack's lips, tongue and teeth were doing things to his neck and he was mumbling and finally the words penetrated Ianto's brain.

"Hot...hot and forceful...control...so damn hot...control me..." Each mumble was punctuated with a suck or a nip and Ianto was laughing between moans, now aware of the effect of his final dressing down of Owen and the reason for Tosh's abrupt and rather forced exit from the Hub. Wrapping his arms round Jack he gave in, hoping that at some point they would at least move downstairs to the camp bed before he spent the entire night trying to figure out how to make sure Jack was on the receiving end of two rather sharp springs.

-TW-

Ianto was far from surprised when Gwen showed up before the others the next morning. Ignoring him as he sat at Tosh's station looking through the overnight police reports she took off her jacket and hung it on the back of her chair, shoved her bag in the draw and with a rigid back marched up the steps to Jack's office, going through the open door without knocking and giving it a rather hard shut behind her. Ianto rolled his eyes and sighed, debating if he should go up and join them or simply pull up the CCTV that covered Jack's office. Only he and Jack had the codes or even were aware of the cameras and he didn't want to risk one of the others coming in and seeing the display. He quickly set an alarm to warm him if either Tosh or Owen used their code to unlock any of the entrances before switching the feed to the office and sitting back to watch what he was sure was going to be the first - if not the last - tic Gwen would receive.

"Jack."

Jack steepled his hands and rested his elbows on the desk, letting his chin rest lightly on his fingertips. "Gwen."

"I would like to know why Ianto was chosen as your SIC. As a former..."

"He has the most experience. He has the most knowledge. He is the one I trust to do the job."

"How can you trust him?" Her voice was rising and becoming more shrill. "He brought a deadly alien in here, Jack! One that nearly killed us! She did kill you! And don't think Owen hasn't asked me about that, if I thought there was something odd about how you managed to live through two electrocutions! I keep your secrets, Jack! Would Ianto be as willing to do so if he knew?"

Jack shook his head. "Gwen, Ianto knew long before you did. He knows more about me than anyone has for years. You only found out about the one thing because you witnessed it. Are you threatening to tell Owen about it because I promoted Ianto over you? Is that what this is, some sort of blackmail?" He knew it wasn't but the whole idea of winding her up was too good to pass up. The only one in the Hub was Ianto and even though Jack was sure he was watching on the CCTV he knew anything discussed would be kept private. "Ianto is my SIC. You are currently treading on very thin ice, Gwen. I suggest you go back down to your desk and log in, find something to do and keep your head down."

"Why, Jack? Why have you become so cold, so unfeeling? I know that when you hired me you wanted me and you were so noble, so caring of my life outside here that you kept yourself at arm's length. But I don't want you to, I will tell Rhys that this is something neither of us expected but we can't control it! It's destiny, fate..!"

"It's delusional," Jack sighed. "Gwen, I am with Ianto. I am happy with him. I have very deep feelings for him. Would I fuck you? Yes, if I wasn't with him. Would it mean more? No. You have this image of me as a hero, sweeping in to save the damsel. But when I don't live up to your ideals you tear at me, ripping chunks of who I am away. That's not love. It's infatuation with an ideal. Get past it. You have a man who loves you. Now this conversation is over." He opened the file in front of him and began to read, ignoring her sharp intake of breath and the sliding of the chair as she brushed against it on her way out of his office. He hoped this was done because if it happened again he saw no way out except to remove her from Torchwood.

Oddly enough, there was none of the expected shiver of distress over the thought.

In fact, he felt a layer of relief at the decision.

Hearing Ianto's footsteps on the stairs, Jack grinned and did his best to look busy.


End file.
